


Beginning

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Confinement, Gen, Graduation, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-01
Updated: 2006-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Yuki thinks about beginnings
Kudos: 1





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Beginnings"

“This is the beginning of the rest of your life,” their school head had said at graduation. Yuki hoped that the man was wrong - very wrong. Akito had made it very clear that the day after their graduation, Kyo was to be locked up. In fact the message, passed through Shigure, had included how kind Akito was to give Kyo as long as he had. The last cat hadn’t been allowed to attend school.

The beginning of the rest of your life. If that was true, then Kyo was at the beginning of a life of solitude and confinement, and Yuki was at the beginning of a life of guilt and regret. Neither was appealing.

They had to change their fate: this had to be the beginning of a war, not a life.


End file.
